1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically to packaging of an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light emitting display device includes a substrate, a container opposing the substrate, and a sealant. The sealant combines the substrate and the container, which together form an enclosed space. The sealant is often made of a material such as epoxy. The organic light emitting display device further includes an array of pixels within the enclosed space.
The array includes a plurality of scan lines and data lines crossing each other; and a plurality of pixels connected between the scan lines and the data lines in a matrix pattern. Each pixel includes an anode electrode; a cathode electrode; and an organic thin film layer formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic thin film layer includes a hole transport layer, an organic emitting layer and an electron transport layer.
However, the organic light emitting display described above may be vulnerable to moisture since it includes organic substances in the array. In addition, one or more electrically conductive lines formed in the array are made of metallic materials, and thus the lines may be easily oxidized by oxygen contained in the air. Thus, its electrical and light-emitting properties may be deteriorated. To prevent this, moisture absorbent can be mounted within the enclosed space as an approach.
However, mounting the moisture absorbent in the display device is not without problems. As an alternative or in addition, more hermetic sealing can be introduced using glass frit substituting a convention al sealant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 discloses glass frit to encapsulate an organic light-emitting display device.